


As Dreams Become Reality

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-11
Updated: 2003-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark.  Lex.  Camping.  Tent.  Rubbing.  Need I say more?  Answer to the "Rub It Till It Breaks" Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Dreams Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kathryn for such a quick beta! 

## As Dreams Become Reality

by Alexa Jones

<http://www.geocities.com/alexajones22/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Didn't think up these characters, don't own 'em. 

Author's 

<http://www.geocities.com/alexajones22/>

* * *

"Camping, Clark?" Lex asked skeptically. 

"Yeah, you know. Camping. With a campfire, tent, sleeping bags, s'mores," Clark replied. "Camping." 

Lex fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm aware of what camping entails." He leaned back against his desk, sitting against the edge. "Honestly, Clark, why would you ask me to go camping?" 

"Why not?" 

"Does it look like Luthors go camping regularly?" 

"Well, no, but...." Clark's eyes widened suddenly. "You've never been camping?" 

"No, I haven't." Lex crossed his arms. "Should I be ashamed of the fact?" 

"I don't know." Clark grinned. "But c'mon, it'll be fun." 

Lex raised his eyebrow. "I don't see how sleeping outside on the ground would constitute fun." 

Clark sighed. "You'll never know until you try it." 

This time, Lex did roll his eyes. Clark just looked at him with his cutest innocent puppy-eyed expression. Lex uncrossed his arms and gripped the edge of his desk. Truthfully, the idea of sleeping in a tent all alone with Clark was rather appealing. Too appealing, and that was the problem. Yet, Luthors never backed down from a challenge. "Fine," Lex said smoothly. "I'll go camping." 

Clark grinned in triumph. "Mom wants me home right now, but we have all the supplies we'll need, so you don't need to worry about anything. You said you were free this weekend, right?" At Lex's confirming nod, Clark smiled happily. "We're gonna have a great time, Lex." 

Clark turned and left, and Lex lustfully eyed the jean-clad backside walking out of the room. "I hope not," Lex muttered to himself. "Or else I'm in trouble." 

* * *

Clark met Lex that Friday afternoon; tent, food, and other miscellaneous supplies loaded in the back of the truck. 

"Lex, I told you to dress casually," Clark said. 

Lex glanced down at his gleaming new leather hiking boots, designer jeans, and cotton polo shirt. "This was the most casual I could come up with, Clark." 

Clark shook his head but smiled. He'd guessed Lex would end up way overdressed. "Ready to go?" Clark asked. 

"Sure," Lex answered, hoisting his expensive looking leather duffel bag into the truck with the rest of the gear. 

Clark took Lex to the Kent's favorite camping ground. He and his father used to fish there, but seeing how he wasn't too fond of fishing anymore, he decided he'd have to let Lex learn that aspect of camping on his own. 

They went for a long hike in the woods, and when they returned Clark started the campfire and pitched the tent. For dinner, he heated a can of beans over the fire as Lex watched warily. Next, Clark slowly roasted hot dogs to perfection until the skin browned and bubbled slightly. He hummed as he dished out the beans and handed Lex a hot dog and a fork. 

Lex sniffed the beans. Hesitantly, he brought his tongue out and tasted them on the tip of his fork. Glancing quickly at Clark, he swallowed the whole bite, doing his best to hide his distaste. He tried not to think of what he'd heard went into hot dogs. Luckily, Clark didn't seem to notice as he dug into his own meal. Lex made a mental note to, when they returned, have Lexcorp take down any companies involved in the production of baked beans. 

Clark hadn't seemed to notice Lex's disgust over the food, and handed Lex a cup of water, who grimaced as soon as he took a sip. 

Clark laughed. "I boiled it first," he said. "It's not going to hurt you." 

Lex raised his eyebrow. "That's a matter of opinion." 

"It came from the creek we passed by. Aren't you supposed to be into the natural spring water and all that stuff?" Clark argued. 

"This is a far cry from European spring water, Clark." Lex set the cup down and pushed it away. "It tastes like what it is, Kansas river water." 

Clark refused to have their fun ruined by Lex's spoiled preferences. "Whatever." He eagerly got out the s'more ingredients, grabbing two branches that he'd selected as their official marshmallow roasting sticks. 

Lex raised his eyebrow, examined his stick, and made sure to thoroughly burn the end of it before using it with a marshmallow. Who knew what bugs had crawled on it before he was to eat off it? After he was reassured the stick was satisfactorily sterilized, Lex carefully turned his marshmallow above the flames. 

Clark wasn't so cautious, gleefully allowing his marshmallow to catch fire. Once the whole marshmallow was charred, Clark smeared it onto his graham cracker and chocolate and happily took a big bite. 

Lex could only stare as a string of gooey, melted white marshmallow dripped down and got stuck on Clark's chin. Goddamn. He was never going to look at a marshmallow the same way again. 

Clark opened his eyes after the initial ecstasy of the s'more had passed, and noticed Lex's eyes focused on him. "What?" he asked, wiping his chin with the back of his hand and licking off the sugary remnants. 

"Nothing," Lex replied, silently cursing himself for agreeing to this trip. "Nothing at all." 

Clark frowned. "Then why are you staring at me?" 

Lex blinked, but thankfully his swift, educated mind came to the rescue. "Charcoal is a known carcinogen, Clark. You shouldn't burn your marshmallow like that." 

Clark shrugged. "It's just a few marshmallows, Lex. Live a little." 

Lex neatly pressed the graham cracker top onto his perfectly browned marshmallow. "As long as you don't start smoking, Clark." 

Clark couldn't help but laugh at that, because he knew Lex had already inhaled enough substances in his life to give anyone cancer. 

Lex cracked a smile in return, trying hard not to think about how damn good-looking Clark was when he laughed. At least no other sexually suggestive food was consumed, and the rest of the evening passed by uneventfully, as Lex patiently listened to Clark recounting every ghost story ever created. 

Uneventfully, that is, until the hot summer night never cooled down and the humidity was making them sweat. Both of them stripped down to their undershirts and boxers. Lex was tempted to take off his shirt, but he didn't want Clark to do the same. There was no way he'd be able to sleep if he was next to a half-naked body like Clark's. 

They spread the sleeping bags out onto the ground, but neither could stand the heat enough to actually crawl inside them. Instead, they laid on top of the sleeping bags, but Clark was abnormally tall and Lex wasn't a short man either, and the cramped tent forced them to sleep in close proximity. 

And that was how Clark came to be awakened to the feeling of Lex's erection rubbing against his ass. 

Clark froze. Lex's body was pressed along Clark's back, and Lex's warm breath caressed the back of his neck. "Lex?" he whispered. Lex didn't answer, and the steady rubbing continued. Clark glanced over his shoulder, and saw that Lex still appeared to be asleep. 

Clark pondered if he should wake him up, and rolled over to face Lex. It was the wrong move, because Lex moaned and wriggled closer. Now, Lex's cock rubbed against his own, and Clark gasped. If he hadn't been fully hard before, he was now because, shit, that felt good. Clark had hoped that going camping with Lex might lead to some sort of seduction situation. Yet, Lex had been properly composed as usual, and Clark hadn't had the balls to make his own move yet. 

Clark still lay motionless, wondering if Lex was going to wake up soon. Part of Clark, still shocked as the innocent farm boy was, didn't want him to awaken and stop. Lex had begun to nuzzle his neck, and Clark could occasionally feel his lips suck at his skin. 

Clark shifted his hips experimentally, rocking against Lex in return, who moaned his approval and began grinding against Clark harder. "Yeah... Clark...." 

Clark pulled back slightly, alarmed, but realized Lex was just talking in his sleep. In his dream. Clark just hoped he was dreaming about him. 

Clark began rubbing back against Lex just as enthusiastically. Faster, and faster still. Clark felt it was wrong somehow. He shouldn't be getting this much pleasure from his sleeping best friend, but Lex's boxer-clad cock was stroking across his own, and then Lex's arms had snaked around him and grabbed his ass, pulling Clark even closer. 

Clark moaned at the feeling of Lex's hands squeezing him, and as Clark struggled for control, Lex lost his and came. The mere thought of Lex coming, not to mention the physical stimulation, caused Clark to come right in his boxers. He groaned, both with the intense pleasure and the displeasure that he now had wet underwear. Lex's eyes were no longer moving under his eyelids, and his breathing had evened out and it seemed as if he'd slipped into a deeper sleep. Clark carefully eased himself from under Lex's arms, quietly rustled through his bag until he found his other pair of boxers, and snuck out of the tent. 

He walked out to the nearby stream, washed the messy boxers, and sat on the bank with his arms on his knees. He couldn't deny that he'd liked what'd happened. He just wished that Lex had been awake and a knowing participant. What would it have been like then? 

* * *

Lex woke up groggily. He squinted his eyes shut. Why the hell weren't his drapes closed, and since when was his bed hard and leaving him with an aching back when he woke up? Lex propped himself up on his elbows, and opened his eyes again cautiously. The recognition of where he was hit him. Camping with Clark. He would have been much more cranky if the dim memory of that night's dream hadn't passed through his mind: Clark's naked, muscular body, writhing against his, slick skin sliding over his own skin. Lex sat up, and grimaced as he realized his boxers had dried and were painfully stuck to his delicate skin. "Christ, a wet dream like I'm some fucking teenager," he muttered to himself. He could only hope Clark hadn't noticed. Lex quickly changed into fresh boxers, rolling up the soiled one and stuffing it deep into a pocket of his duffel bag. 

He decided to take a trip to the stream and try and wash off as best he could, wondering where Clark was and hoping they weren't having hot dogs for breakfast. 

Lex found Clark at the stream, still sitting as he had been the rest of night, gazing out across the water and into the distant woods. Lex's observant eye didn't miss the wrung out boxers on a nearby rock. Fuck. Either Clark had had a wet dream of his own, or Clark had been hit with the consequences of Lex's. He wished desperately it would be the former. 

Lex decided a little indirection could be appropriate. "Is it customary when camping to wash the previous days clothes in the morning?" 

Clark startled and whipped his head around. "Uhh, no. Not exactly." Clark's cheeks flushed and his eyes dropped to study the ground. He'd been concentrating so hard he hadn't even heard Lex come up. 

Lex bit his lip. Perhaps being blunt would be the best thing. "Clark... last night... am I the reason you had to wash your boxers?" 

Clark blushed harder and ducked his head. "Yeah." 

"Shit, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Lex." Clark glanced up. "I mean, you were asleep, you didn't know what you were doing." 

Lex's eyes widened ever so slightly. Oh, that did not sound good. "What I was doing?" At Clark's brief nod, he inquired further. "Clark, what did I do?" 

Clark hesitated. 

"Tell me," Lex pressed. 

Clark looked away. Lex fought the urge to hurl a stone into the water. He officially hated camping. He'd have to buy out tent companies, too. 

"I don't want to tell you," Clark said in a hushed voice. 

"Clark...." Lex wasn't sure what he should do. He was certain he'd probably traumatized the teenager for life. 

Clark stared out across the water. He'd been thinking of what to do when the situation would inevitably come up that morning. Which, in turn, had reminded him of the purpose of their camping trip. This time, he wasn't going to chicken out. He stood suddenly, and turned around to face Lex. 

Lex saw something reflected in Clark's eye, a glimpse of something not unlike when Clark had been wearing the red class ring. 

"I won't tell you, Lex," Clark said. "But I'll show you." 

Lex's throat went dry. For once, Lex Luthor was at a loss for words. He just stared at Clark before finding his voice. "Show me?" he repeated. 

Clark nervously shuffled his feet. "Umm, if you want me to." 

Lex swallowed hard. "All right." 

Lex was barely aware of following Clark back to the campsite, and ducking into the tent after him. Clark sat on the ground. 

"Clark, are you sure about what you're getting into?" 

"Yes," he answered. "And I want to. Lie down, where I was." 

Lex did so, stretching out on his side. "You're going to do to me what I did to you?" 

Clark squirmed, slightly anxious. "I... yeah." 

Lex wasn't convinced. "Clark, I don't think...." 

Clark didn't let him finish. He'd decided he was tired of skirting the issue and it was time to do something about it. Clark sucked in a deep breath. "Listen, Lex, I invited you camping because I've wanted you. I knew that you'd hate camping, but I thought if we got out of Smallville, you might forget about your dad and my dad, and just do what your eyes have shown me you've wanted to do all this time." 

Lex sat in stunned silence for a moment. "I have wanted you, Clark," Lex finally murmured. 

"I know." Clark laid down, scooted behind Lex, aligning his body against him, and moving his lips against his neck, sniffing the delicious scent of Lex's skin mixed with pine needles. 

Lex closed his eyes. Clark was taller and had pressed himself against Lex so that Lex felt like Clark was touching nearly every inch of him. At least his dorsal side. He could also feel that Clark was hard, so hard already. 

Clark began to slowly gyrate his hips against Lex's ass, mimicking how Lex had rubbed against him earlier. He heard Lex's sharp intake of air. 

Lex sucked as much oxygen as possible, while he could still breathe. He couldn't believe he'd been humping Clark in his sleep. "God, Clark, I'm sorry." 

Clark bit the back of his neck. "I'm not." 

Lex exhaled raggedly. "And... what were you doing while this was happening?" 

Clark kept up his grinding rhythm. "At first, I just laid there like you are now. But then I rolled over." 

A confused frown passed over Lex's face. "Rolled over?" 

"Yeah." He took Lex's shoulder and guided him over to face him. "Like this," 

Lex swallowed his groan when Clark's cock scraped roughly over his. 

"And then you moaned my name," Clark said, and whispered, "Lex" over his ear. 

Lex actually shivered. "Then what did I do?" 

Clark kept grinding his body harder against Lex's body, the wonderful friction making both of them moan. 

"Then I started rubbing back." 

"Jesus, Clark." Lex began thrusting back against Clark. "What next?" 

Clark was losing much of his ability to speak. "I... I was so close... tried... not to... but you... this... ahhh, Lex!" Clark cried out and climaxed into his last clean pair of boxers. Lex groaned at the sight, Clark's skin flushed and sweaty, his eyes wide and lips parted. Lex kept thrusting against him, and once he had recovered enough, Clark reached out and groped Lex's ass. "You did this, and watching you.... made me come, too." 

Lex actually yelped as he felt Clark grab him and two last, quick thrusts brought him over the edge. Lex's eyes rolled back in their sockets and he didn't think he'd ever come so hard from some harmless over-the-clothes action. 

They lay quiet for a few moments before Clark spoke. "Do you remember what you were dreaming about, Lex?" 

Lex licked his lips, wondering if what he wanted to say would be too much, but decided to say it anyhow. "Fucking you." 

Clark just smiled. "Good, because I'd hate to know you were thinking about someone else while you used me to get off." 

Lex laughed. 

"Hey, Lex?" Clark questioned. 

"Hmm?" 

"Let's sleep naked tonight." 

**THE END.**


End file.
